girlchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusuke
Yusuke (Japanese: ユースケ) is both one of the G-Fighters and a Captain Taisho Bushido Blaster Buster in the Girlchan in Paradise series. Personality Yusuke is a very hot-headed young man. He doesn't take much time to plan things out, and as such his favorite method of fighting is to attack head on, usually resulting in failure, poking fun at common secondary heroes in anime. He wishes to become the strongest fighter and becomes upset when other characters prove to be more powerful. Despite these occurrences, however, he is still very confident in his skill. He gets extremely violent when someone confuses the food he is eating for something else. Physical description Yusuke has red, ruffled hair with two long bangs which partially cover his eyes. He has a thin, athletic frame with a mild muscular structure. His eyes were originally yellow, later changing to turquoise for unknown reasons. Family Yusuke is well-known to be the brother of Kenstar as well as his biggest rival. They hardly speak to each other despite travelling together. A certain event occured at the playground they went to as children, and ever since then Yusuke has had a reason to fight his brother Kenstar. He is also brothers with Kobayashi-sama-san-chan, as evidenced by their sharing the same eye color and light skin around the eyes. It should be noted that Kobyashi's eyes also changed to turquoise after the first episode. His father is Kenpachi Rama-sama, a wise old man who lives alone. Yusuke has great respect for him and addresses him as "Honorable Honor." Kenstar appears not to share the same father, meaning they must share only their mother. As a G-Fighter Fighting skill Yusuke is definitely not the strongest of the G-Fighters, and so far has not demonstrated knowledge of any techniques. While his overconficent "head-on" attack usually results in disaster, he is sometimes able to use his rage to effectively combat his opponents if he becomes angry enough, leading to his only victory over Galacticamaru. As a Captain Bushido Blaster Yusuke is Galacticamaru's thirty-first captain, as revealed in Episode 2.Hanson, Arin; Tomar, Josh (August 2009). "Episode 2". Girlchan in Paradise. Newgrounds This surprised all of the other G-Fighters, even Kotomaru. This knowledge led to a faceoff between Kenstar and Yusuke which was quickly avoided when Kenstar persuaded Yusuke to join them again as a G-Fighter. Techniques Characters defeated Galacticamaru - Episode 3 Galacticamaru arrived at the G-Fighers' lunch in Episode 3 to remind Kenstar about his Bushido Blaster Captains. After telling them that they could then "go back to eating your hamburgers," Yusuke became enraged, as he had misnamed them. Yuusuke proceeded to punch him in the head, launching Galacticamaru far into the distance, and disappearing in a flash of light, mimicking Pokemon's popular villains, Jessie and James.Hanson, Arin; Tomar, Josh (April 2010). "Episode 3". Girlchan in Paradise. Newgrounds Kenstar then notes that it was the first time Yusuke had ever defeated anyone. Himself - Episode 3 After Kotomaru shoots the Twins of Thermopolaye, he states that his gun is out of bullets, causing Yusuke to shoot himself in the head, likely out of curiosity, however, Kotomaru's gun still had bullets in it, causing confusion in the revived Guy and Kenstar. In the next scene, he ends up being totally fine. Quotes *That's a good argument. *Who cares about stupid water you fools? We are not defeating thirst! *I'm going to... Attack him head on! *Your prayers are not answered brother! *Do you remember the playground we went to as a kid? *Fat chance! I'll block it and destroy you! *Why would I want to join a bunch of amateurs? *How could I!? Forget I mean. *Yaaah!!!!! They are HOTDOGS!!!!! *All the way on the 78th floor. No match for me!!! *You're only saying that because she looks just like - a pretty girl! *That is the price I would pay for her. *We're brothers, but we don't even speak to each other! *Do you mean ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck? *Yeah, obstructing our forward motion! *I can't stand his ehehehes; I am going to attack him head on! *Shut up! *nevermind that... what are you not doing up on this roof here! Trivia *In Girlchan in Paradise Episode 1, Yusuke has yellow eyes. However, in Episodes 2 and Episode 3, he has turquoise eyes. The reason for this change is unknown. References Category:Characters Category:G-Fighters Category:Bushido Blasters